


Silent Scream

by Dovahkin91



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkin91/pseuds/Dovahkin91
Summary: FBI Special Agent Rosalie Hale sees a brunette across a mostly empty city gym and needs to know her. However she gets more than she bargained for when it turns out the girl is being watched by none other than her own agency. Isabella Cullen is adopted and loves her new family but an old blood relative decided he isn't done with her yet.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Seeing Her

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. This is the only warning.

I don't own Twilight. All is SM!

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

The bright lights lit up the large city gym like a beacon in the night. At five in the morning people were already lifting weights or working on cardio. A yoga class was being held in a small room that was sound proofed so the loud clanks of gym equipment couldn't be heard. Hustle and bustle of early morning risers ready to get an exercise in before the day really starts.

Rosalie Hale stood beside her brother Emmett as he did thirty reps with a fifty-pound weight. Not like he needed it, he was already built like a brick shit house but he liked to keep it that way. He had sucked her into the early morning work outs as payback for all the mornings that he has woken up with hangovers and as a way for them to see each other every day without work getting in the way.

And she is okay with that.

She leaned on the weight machine and scouted the room. One of the bonuses of being this early is she could stalk the other women without having to feel anything. She was a predator that found her prey in the women that spend time in the gym. She'd find one that she found attractive and have a little fun with her. The next day she'd be on the hunt again.

The gym is like a revolving door of women that had low self esteem or have too high of a level of self esteem, thinking they are better than anyone else but still couldn't reject her. She preyed on the weaker women because it was just for fun and never the same woman twice. One and done.

The last actual relationship she had was in high school. The boy she was dating, Royce King, she didn't love him. Hell, if she could have she would have dated one of her teachers, the sexy female biology teacher. Royce was an alcoholic and complete jerk, but he was captain of the football team and she was head cheerleader. It was the thing to do but when she would refuse sex with him, he would get angry. They never had sex and she broke up with him, of course he bragged that he broke up with her, but he never told anyone that it was because she refused to have sex with him.

As her eyes scanned the room, she spotted the gorgeous woman she's been watching for months. The woman came in slightly overweight but now…Holy shit!

The gorgeous woman didn't look the same. Her muscles bulged as she worked to lift the dumbbell as big as Emmett’s. A sheen of sweat covered her body as the muscles rolled and flexed from her movements. She had become very toned and every muscle was defined perfectly, also slightly shorter than most in the large room. She sat the dumbbell down and lifted her black muscle shirt from the bottom, exposing her amazing rock hard looking abdominal muscles, to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

Her mouth began to water as she watched the woman bend in half and stretch her back. Her tight blue jeans framed her ass as she bent over, and the material pulled tight. Rosalie swallowed hard as heat shot down her spine and dropped right into her lace panties. A throb began between her thighs as thoughts of her grabbing the woman's hips and jerking her back into her own pelvis crossed her mind.

"You're drooling Rose." Emmett laughed as he followed his sisters’ line of sight.

She quickly reached to wipe her mouth and found no drool but had to swallow what had built up in her mouth hungrily. She couldn't pull her eyes away from the gorgeous brunette as she spoke to her brother.

"Fuck you."

His booming laughter made her smile slightly as he said, "You mean fuck her, right?"

She scoffed but still stared at the woman across the long room. As Emmett greeted his friends Rosalie began her slow predator like movements towards the now standing brunette. She slowed as a tall male with dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes handed the woman a water bottle.

She couldn't help but watch as the woman took a drink and nodded at the man. She approached the machine next to the two and began her workout slower than usual to catch the attention of the brunette. Now that she was closer she could clearly see the very defined muscle tone and another wave of arousal nearly knocked her off her feet, it was a good thing she was already sitting.

The male had a very southern drawl, "How you doin’ today?"

The woman shrugged and focused on what she was doing. He sighed and reached out to her. She flinched back and Rosalie instantly tensed, ready to attack the guy for trying to touch her.

A short petite woman twirled over to them, "Jasper leave your sister alone." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss. She was shorter than the brunette that Rosalie had her eye on and seemed almost hyper. She asked, "Jazz where's your brother? Victoria will be here in a few minutes."

Jasper stared at the object of her desire and sighed, "Eddie will be here in a minute. He's running late."

A tall wild curly haired red head walked in with skintight tights and a sports bra. Her breasts were nearly popping out of her bra and oddly enough Rosalie didn't care. What she wanted, or rather who she wanted was the very silent brunette that she hasn't even gotten to see her face yet.

The red head asked, "Where is that man? Alice, I swear I'm going to kill you for ever hooking us up."

Alice and Jasper laughed, and Alice said, "Oh please Vicky. You love your husband, and you know it."

Victoria threw a stray strand of her vibrant red hair over her shoulder with a grin, "Yes but he is the reason I've had to start coming to the gym at ungodly hours of the morning."

Jasper chuckled, "Well then you two should have used a little round piece of rubber to stop from having kids at twenty three."

Victoria slapped his arm and Alice laughed as she grabbed the brunette’s hips. Rosalie tensed again wanting the little pixie to let go of _her_ brunette. She breathed even and slow to calm the sudden rage that had come to a boil quickly.

"Come on Bella. Smile! It's the first time we've all been together in a long time." Alice shook the brunette.

The brunette turned and Rosalie gasped. This gorgeous human being had _THE_ most amazing bright icy blue eyes she has ever seen. Her face was soft, and her cheeks were too defined, sunken in almost. Her eyes had dark circles and there was so much pain in them that Rosalie's heart skipped a beat.

Alice smiled at her and Jasper slung an arm around her shoulders, "Little sister I'm gonna make you smile whether you like it or not."

Alice giggled, "Jazz you should watch what you say."

Jasper kissed Alice, "I do it just for you Darlin'." He pulled her against his body.

"Get a room. You two are far worse than Vic and I." A guy with bronze hair wrapped his arms around the red head from behind. He was a few inches taller than her and a few inches shorter than his blonde brother.

Jasper snorted, "Hey. When you two were engaged it was like watching two dogs hump in the front yard. We are, by far, _NOT_ that bad."

Victoria smiled, "Face it Edward they don't have it in 'em."

Rosalie watched the brunette shrink, completely forgotten by her siblings. She slipped towards the locker room and Rosalie followed after her. She sat on the bench in front of an open locker as Rosalie leaned against the wall.

"Rough night?" Rosalie asked in a smooth voice.

The brunette's head jerked up and those icy blue eyes stared at her, startled. She didn't answer.

Rosalie sat on the bench next to her, "Silent type?"

The brunette shifted uncomfortably but shook her head.

"Ah. Just don't like to talk then?"

Nod.

Rosalie thought for a moment, trying to decide how to have a conversation with someone who refused to talk.  
"Those your siblings out there?" She asked softly.

Nod.

"I'm Rosalie Hale."

Rosalie watched the girl’s eyes widen just a bit in surprise.

"So you've heard of me?"

The brunette nodded her head then slid slightly away from her.

Rosalie frowned, "Bad things?"

The girl shook her head.

"I know I'm a Federal Agent, but I shouldn't invoke fear." Rosalie tried to lighten the mood but the girl seemed extremely nervous.

The door opened and the girl jumped up quickly as Alice and Victoria walked in. They went to her and Alice said softly, "What's up Bella? You just disappeared on us."

Victoria glanced at her and frowned, "Who are you?"

Rosalie stood up, "Rosalie Hale."

She seemed to wince and Alice practically shoved Bella out of the locker room as she said, "Stay away from her. She hasn't done anything wrong."

Victoria followed after them and Rosalie frowned before moving into action. She caught Victoria's wrist and pulled her back into the locker room, pushing her against the wall.

"Why is she afraid of me?"

Victoria shook her head sadly, "It's complicated. Bella is young, only nineteen, and her brothers are very protective. Bella's just going through some things right now."

"Like what?" Rosalie snapped.

She didn't like the fact that this girl had reacted so strongly to her and not in a good way. She had been so scared that she was frozen stiff and unable to move.

Victoria sighed, "You're a Fed so I can't say. I'm sorry but you just saying hi could get Bella killed so please stay away from her."

With that Victoria pushed Rosalie away and quickly left the room. Rosalie walked back out to the large room with exercise equipment and found Bella standing with her family. Her brothers were crowding her and had looks of pure rage directed right at Rosalie.

Rosalie made her way to her brother and fellow FBI agent, "That girl I'm after?"

He subtly glanced at the group before looking back at his sister, "Thought she was a woman?" He grinned but the hard look on her face made him turn serious, "What about her?"

"She's nineteen. The red head Victoria is her sister-in-law. They walked in when I was trying to talk to the girl. When I gave her my name she freaked, she froze with pure fear. Her sister-in-law said that Bella could get killed just by me saying hi to her."

He frowned, "So she knew you somehow? Do you recognize any of them?"

Rosalie shook her head, "No but… Emmett this girl was dripping with fear at my name. I've never seen someone act like that before."

He nodded as their group of friends gathered around. All of them were fellow FBI agents and they had all known each other since the academy. They all glanced at the other group and shook their heads. None of them knew any of them.

Emmett slipped outside to catch license plates as they left and she quickly changed in the locker room. Outside she found Emmett on his phone. He looked up at his sister, "Meet me in my office. I'm having the plates run now."

Rosalie Hale is gorgeous, this she knew. Men and women wanted her desperately and the other women who didn't want her wanted to be her. Her confidence could come off as arrogance if you didn't know her and her sarcasm had to be taken with a grain of salt. She didn't do relationships but instead preferred one-night stands where she did the fucking and did not get fucked. She would never let anyone have that control over her. She wanted and needed that control. No one could have control over her.

She walked into the eighth floor of the Federal building and bypassed her office to go straight to her brother’s office. He glanced up at her and grinned.

"You found something?" She asked as she sat in front of his desk.

He nodded and placed files on his desk, picking up one to hand to her, "Jasper Cullen. Oldest of the three. Adopted by Dr. and Dr. Cullen. He finished medical school top of his class. Biological parents are dead, car accident when he was two. Clean as a whistle and engaged to Mary Alice Brandon. They've been together since freshman year of high school."

Rosalie was not impressed as Emmett handed her another file, "Edward Anthony Cullen. Born to Dr. and Dr. Cullen. The middle child. Married Victoria Mason junior year of high school. They have three children."

Rosalie interrupted her brother, "She was pregnant in high school?"

Emmett chuckled and nodded, "Yep. Their oldest is six. They also have a four and two-year-old. He'll be twenty-four in May. He is currently in college for Architecture and works at his mother’s office. He's following in mommy's footsteps."

Rosalie chuckled feeling a bit more impressed with Edward Cullen as she took another file.

"Victoria Cullen, age twenty-four. Married to Edward Cullen. She's majoring in Law. Top of her class and graduating early and with honors. Works at a law firm as their up and coming top attorney."

Rosalie had to admit she was impressed. Victoria married her high school sweetheart after getting knocked up and they are definitely happily married. She's not only juggling kids and college but she's an incredibly young top attorney, and by looking at her file it was with a firm that was particularly good at what they do. She had heard of the firm, but it didn't handle many criminal cases that she was aware of. Rosalie was starting to feel a bit insecure as she tossed the file on top of the other ones she'd already looked at.

She took another file from Emmett, "Mary Alice Brandon. From a very wealthy family in Biloxi, Mississippi. As far as I can tell she cut all ties with them when she became a runaway as a freshman in high school. She has a diploma from the Cullen's high school but not much else. She's in college majoring in Law also. She's right behind Victoria and I bet that competition is why they are good friends. She's engaged to Jasper Cullen who she's been with since she joined their high school as a freshman."

"Why did she run from her family?"

Emmett shook his head angrily, "They were trying to put her into an insane asylum claiming her to be possessed. They didn't like her friends and some people commented that her parents were mentally abusive." He looked ready to murder someone.

Rosalie knew how he felt. Their father had been the most physically and mentally abusive person they had ever known. She had lost count of the number of times they had been beaten black and blue and couldn't even make it to school for days at a time. She sat the file down carefully and took the next one he held out. His murderous look darkened to a point she had never seen it before.

"Born Isabella Marie Swan. Now Isabella Marie Cullen. Adopted by Dr. and Dr. Cullen. Biological mother, Renee Swan is dead. Biological father, Charles Swan is in prison for killing her and necrophilia, physical child abuse, attempted murder of his daughter, sexual abuse of his daughter, rape of a child under twelve. The list goes on."

The glass Emmett was holding shattered in his hand as his thoughts turned dark. He ached to get his hands-on Charles Swan and have him alone for a few hours. He had nearly blown a vein when he had first read the file and the police reports of what that little girl had gone through. He had seen the scars that were visible around the black muscle shirt she had been wearing that morning at the gym, but he had never expected something so disturbing. He couldn’t get the photos in the evidence box out of his mind. And yet she had survived it all. She was there and alive but at what cost?

"She's nineteen now, will be twenty on Friday October 13th. She's also a medical anomaly. The report says she was born fully female but with male genitalia. It was stated by her father in court that she's a freak so no one should care what happens to her."

Rosalie frowned as she came to the last page of the police report, "That son of a bitch. She's not a freak! She can't help how she was born!" When she calmed, she asked, "There's no more?"

Emmett shook his head, "Nothing about her schooling or what she's doing. Not even a living address. The address on her license is the adopted parent’s home. I couldn't even find any friends or classmates. Isabella Cullen is a mystery to the FBI and CIA. I had Jessica try to find something when I hit a dead end. Nothing. The girl is invisible."

Rosalie sat back in her chair and stared at Isabella's picture in the file. It was her driver’s license photo. It looked less haunted than she did this morning and Rosalie couldn't help but wonder about her. She needed to know how Isabella had known her name but there was no way she could get to her with her siblings around. She desperately wanted to know who Isabella Cullen is and that, in and of itself frightened her but what scared her even more….

Why did she want to know this girl so badly and why was she drawn to her so intensely?


	2. Warning

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight. All is SM!

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

A knock on Emmett's door had them both looking up. The director of the FBI, their boss and close friend, Tanya Denali said with anger, "My office, now!"

They glanced at each other and followed quickly after their boss. She slammed her office door behind them and closed the blinds on the large window that looked out onto the open floor full of little cubicles, giving them some privacy from the nosy people on the floor.

"You pulled a shit ton of files this morning Hale. You better have good reasons." Tanya stood behind her desk with her arms crossed. Her blonde hair was more straight than usual, and her stone-cold look made them both shiver slightly. Her hazel eyes pierced into Emmett as she waited for an answer.

Her office was the usual bureaucratic white walls and plain décor. There were a few photos scattered around the office, but they were limited in locations. A large window faced the Space Needle in the center of town, but the blinds were closed. A small lamp illuminated the desk, and the overhead lights were off.

Emmett glanced at his sister, "We met them this morning."

Tanya's jaw dropped, not expecting this answer before she recovered, "You met all of them this morning?"

He nodded, "Well sort of, I mean Rosalie did. She had her eye on this gorgeous brunette and-"

Tanya focused her piercing glare on Rosalie, "You wanted to add another notch to your belt?"

Rosalie shook her head, "No. I mean I want her but she's different. Why does this matter?" She huffed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable talking about her sex life at work.

She had no problems talking about sex but when she was at work, she was the hard-assed Hale sibling where Emmett was the laid back, funny one. She was strong, stubborn, and a hell of fighter. That was how she was known to everyone at work. Students in Quantico have heard of her, her reputation was that prominent.

Tanya sighed, "Ever hear of King Enterprises?"

Rosalie grimaced, "Yeah. Ex boyfriend from high school runs it." Emmett looked like he wanted to vomit.

Tanya motioned for them to sit as she sat in her high back chair, "We've been running secret surveillance on him. He's dealing in the black market. The Cullen's are good people, but Isabella Cullen has a connection to Royce himself."

Rosalie frowned, her heart lodging in her throat, "What connection?"

"Royce King is Isabella Swan's biological cousin. Royce has connections to Charles Swan, paying for high powered attorneys. King is trying to get his uncle out of prison. If that happens…" She trailed off.

Rosalie's heart raced in her chest as anger flooded her body, "She'll be the target of Charles Swan. He'll try to finish what he started years ago."

Tanya nodded, "Yes. However, Isabella is not just an innocent bystander. She has been seen with local drug lord James Carson." She spread pictures out on her desk. "She's been seen entering and leaving his compound not just here but in Columbia as well. We aren't sure what her roll is but until we can find out for sure we can't count her out of anything."

Rosalie's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, "I gave her my name and she was in complete fear. Victoria said Bella could die just from me saying hi to her."

Tanya frowned, "None of our agents have been able to get close. Those brothers of hers are very protective of their little sister and I'm afraid they might get killed trying to protect her. We need information that she has but they already don't think we can keep her safe. The girl has been through so much already."

Rosalie suddenly had an idea, "She was afraid just from hearing my name, but she also seemed shocked that I gave her my name. Let me try again. Let me talk to her again, without her family around."

Tanya shook her head, "Every where she goes someone is with her, whether it's family or one of James Carson's guys."

"Where is she now?" Rosalie stood.

Tanya pulled her cell out and hit a number, "Hello baby. Where is she?"

Tanya listened then hung up, "She's in the Vargos neighborhood. I'll let Irina know you'll be there soon."

Emmett stood as Rosalie nodded, "Where's Kate?"

Tanya laughed, "Your fiancé is with my wife. I'll let Irina know you both are on your way."

Rosalie grimaced at her brother as they slid inside the government owned SUV, "Why are you marrying our boss's little sister again? Remind me."

Emmett laughed as he watched his sister's famous glare set into place as she drove through town, "Because Kate is electrifying, and Tanya married Irina before we even knew what was happening."

Rosalie chuckled, "You've been with Kate since high school you big bear."

Emmett smiled, "And I love her more than my own life."

Rosalie thought about that for a while. Love at first sight had not happened to her as it had her brother. Even back in high school he had smiled and said he was going to marry Kate Denali one day. Rosalie, Emmett, and Tanya had been inseparable since they were toddlers. Kate being a few years younger meant she always wanted to tag along. When Emmett was a sophomore and Kate had a growth spurt before her freshman year, he took full notice of her and had been chasing her ever since.

Rosalie and Emmett were twins but looked nothing alike, except the eyes. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Emmett has jet black hair and green eyes. They had so much in common that people thought it was weird, but Rosalie didn't care. Her brother is her best friend along with Tanya and she wouldn't change it for the world.

The Vargos neighborhood was nothing special, full of middle to low income families that were just trying to survive in the world. Small yards had some broken-down wood fences while others had waist high chain link fencing. Cars lined the road on either sides of the streets and most walls had some type of graffiti, mostly gang related. The Vargos gangland was full of woman and children who wanted nothing to do with the illegal activity. Rosalie had heard of countless reports about children getting killed in the crossfire in drive by's or turf wars with the Seville set five blocks away.

She parked the SUV behind a little convenience store and crossed the parking lot to a black Crown Vic that was backed in and facing the street. Sliding into the backseat Rosalie glanced at Kate, sitting in the passenger seat. She looked so much like her sister that sometimes people confused the two, except Emmett. He always knew which one Kate was.

"My monkey man," Kate nearly purred and Rosalie and Irina gagged.

Emmett smiled, "What you got babe?"

Kate looked back out the window, "She's in the third house on the left. Tanya didn't tell us much, so what's up?"

Emmett leaned forward and rested his chin on the seat next to Kate's head, "Rosalie spoke to her this morning at the gym and now she has a hard on for her." He grinned widely.

Rosalie smacked his arm, "This is about business you gutter snipe."

Kate chuckled, "You of all people should know his mind is always in the gutter. Rosalie this is Vargos hood. You can't just walk up to that house and demand to see her. Hell, you might not make it across the street the way you look."

Rosalie frowned, glancing down at her tailored blazer and pressed button up silk shirt. The jeans were the only thing out of place, except the fact that they were designer. Self-conscious thoughts began to cross her mind, "What's wrong with how I look?"

Irina snorted a laugh, "You scream 'I'm a Fed, shoot me!', even with your tight jeans."

Rosalie put her gun in the waist band of her jeans at the small of her back and tossed her badge at her brother as she glared at the three other occupants of the vehicle, "One, fuck all of you and two, here goes nothing."

Laughter erupted in the car as she discreetly got out of the car ignoring the hysterical laughter and comments from the people in the car. She looked both ways and waited on a car before she jogged across the street. She walked casually to the house Kate had indicated and knocked on the front door.

A short man with dark sunglasses and a goatee answered shirtless and covered in tattoos. His Spanish accent was thick as he took in her appearance, "What can I do for you Mamacita?"

Rosalie put on her best girly tone, "I'm looking for Bella. It's important." She resisted the urge to twirl her hair around her finger.

He eyed her curiously then turned to the inside of the house, "Isabella!" His accent made her name sound so beautiful.

Bella appeared cautiously and her eyes widened for a split second before they went blank. The short man said, "Mamacita here is asking for you."

She nodded and then Rosalie had to swallow a moan as Bella answered, "Give me an hour."

Her voice was smooth and husky, laced with danger, and slightly deeper than she was expecting it to be. Rosalie's heat pooled in her jeans and she nearly broke her girly demeanor as Bella kissed her on the lips before she looked back at the Hispanic guy, "Tell Juan I'll see him later, my girl is taking me to dinner."

He grinned, "Aye, I knew you had it in you Chica. Hey Mamacita? Treat this chica right, you've been warned." He slammed the door as Bella grabbed her hand and led her down the road.

She pulled Rosalie into an alley and Rosalie knew the others had lost sight of them but in the next moment she didn't give two shits what the others were doing. Bella's mouth landed on hers roughly and her tongue began to memorize Bella's mouth when the girls lip’s parted. Since they already had an introduction at the gym, why not.

Their bodies were pressed tight together, and Bella's hands were locked tight in Rosalie's hair. She loved the feel of Bella's body against her own and she wanted more. She wrapped her arms tightly around the shorter girl’s waist in such a death grip that she would probably refuse to ever let her go. It was intense and Rosalie knew that Bella was the one in that moment. She had never had an urge to actually know someone, just sex. Emmett has always called it the one and done.

Not now. She craves Bella, needs to know her inside and out, every little detail needed to be hers and hers alone. She wanted to be the only one to touch her, to kiss her, to feel her body pressed against her own with nothing between them except the raw passion she was feeling for her right now.

Bella pulled back and Rosalie actually growled at her angrily causing the girl to chuckle, "Wonder if anyone knows that Rosalie Hale growls with sexual frustration?" She turned and walked away.

Rosalie glared at the girls back, watching her hips move seductively, as she stayed pressed against the wall. If she tried to walk, she knew for a fact her legs would crumble underneath her. They were shaking uncontrollably and the throb between her thighs was severely distracting. She glanced back down at the street they had just come from and saw the man who had opened the door watching them from the alley across the street with a grin. Suddenly she wondered if that was the reason that Bella had kissed her, a show so no one would think anything of it. When she caught her breath, and the throb was more of an ache she jogged to catch up to the young girl.

"So, do you always make out with random strangers in alleyways?" Rosalie asked playfully.

"When Aphrodite herself is no match for her, Yes." The girl replied instantly.

Rosalie was, for once in her life rendered speechless.

 _'That's new,'_ Rosalie thought to herself as she tried to come up with something to say.

_'Nope still nothing.'_

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of my own Rose tracking me down? Takes guts to come down here." Bella swirled her finger in the air.

Rosalie's mouth opened and then closed. Open and then closed. _'Holy shit, nothing.'_

Bella stopped to look at her, "Fish out of water doesn't suit you."

Her jaw dropped open, _'NOTHING!'_

Bella laughed and began walking away. Rosalie tried to kick start her brain but apparently, she was out of gas. The girl had not only rendered her speechless but a complete bumbling idiot to boot. This was most definitely the woman for her.

"I need to talk to you." She said quickly.

Bella hummed, "Yeah, got that and yet you haven't."

 _'This girl I swear,'_ Rosalie thought.

Bella chuckled, "I'm sorry. Hi, I’m a sarcastic asshole and I do it very well. Now you."

Rosalie smirked at her as they exited the alley and walked away from the street they had been on. "How did you know?" She raised her eyebrows at the girl.

Bella nodded, "Oh, I know your name."

"How?" Rosalie said, spotting the Crown Vic parking at the store in front of them.

Bella stopped and cocked her head to the side, "Same as I can tell they are with you." She nodded her head in the direction of the Crown Vic.

"So, you're observant." Rosalie said enthusiastically.

Bella shook her head, "No. I have an off the charts IQ that I use to survive. I thought my sister told you to leave me alone?"

Rosalie smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind the blushing girl’s ear, "I never do what I'm told. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Bella suddenly looked sad but didn't respond.

"How about, I seem to be hooked on you?" Rosalie stepped closer to her.

Bella leaned up as if to kiss her, but a voice shouted at her, "Yo, Isabella!"

Bella sighed and turned to the store, "Javier. Why are you not in school?"

A boy of fifteen ran over and hugged her tightly, "Got my braces today! See."

Rosalie smiled as she watched Bella happily praise the boy for his braces and hug him gently. Then she watched as Bella pulled a one hundred-dollar bill out of her pocket along with a white envelope.

"This is for you." Bella winked at the boy as he grinned widely at the money, "Give this to your mother right now Okay. Tell her it's from me."

He nodded and hurried back to the woman putting groceries in her trunk. The boy handed the envelope to his mother then pointed at Bella. The woman looked at Bella with tears rolling down her face and mouthed a thank you before shoving her son in the back seat and speeding away.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, "In front of a Fed?"

Bella glared at Rosalie and her heart skipped a beat. She had never seen a glare so murderous and gorgeous in her life.

"For your information _MY_ Rose, that was an envelope full of cash so she could take her son and disappear from her abusive husband. They have until six tonight to leave when he gets off work and goes home." She spun on her heel to walk away.

"Hey," Rosalie caught her arm and pulled the shorter girl against her body, "I'm sorry that was rude of me. Next time I'll ask and not jump to conclusions."

Bella leaned up on her toes and kissed her deeply as a car drove passed them slowly, "Why should I believe you?"

"I need you Bella." Rosalie purred.

Bella smirked, "I like the sounds you make. Wonder if I can make you scream?"

And just like that Rosalie became speechless. All she could do was roll her eyes in pleasure and lead Bella to the Crown Vic. When they got to it her voice, and mind, had returned, "Let's go."

Bella slid into the backseat between Rosalie and Emmett and looked at Emmett. She smirked at him and he grinned at her, "Problem?"

Bella cocked her head at him, "You were at the gym this morning."

He nodded, "Emmett."

Bella looked shocked, "Holy shit you're Rosalie's brother."

Everyone glanced at each other and Rosalie asked Bella carefully, "Bella how do you know who we are?"

Bella fell quiet and her eyes went distant. She shook her head and stared out the windshield as Irina headed for the Federal Building. Rosalie glanced at Emmett behind Bella and mouthed _'Kate'._ He jerked his head slightly backwards and she looked out the back window, seeing the black SUV she and Emmett had arrived in following them.

She turned back to Bella and watched as the girl's body grew more and more tense the closer they got to the federal building. What could make her so nervous or in this case who?

.

.

Ten minutes later Bella still hadn't said a word and Rosalie was afraid she had ruined her chance at being able to talk to the girl. When they parked in the parking garage of the Federal Bureau of Investigations building Bella became the epitome of nervous. They kept her surrounded as they led her to the elevator and rode up to the eighth floor.

Bella began to fidget with her fingers and her leg began to bounce as she sat in the interrogation room alone. Rosalie watched her from behind the observation room glass as the girl’s eyes darted around the room, quickly taking in every little detail. She slowly began to relax as if someone was speaking to her, calming her anxiety. Finally, she stared straight ahead and didn't move, becoming a statue in the small room with a table and two chairs.

Tanya stood next to Rosalie behind the one-way glass. "How did you do it?"

Emmett chuckled, "Kissed her."

Rosalie shook her head, "She kissed me."

Emmett laughed, "Yeah because she was being followed." Rosalie glared at him and he shrugged, "Don't tell me you didn't see that car that passed by like twice and the guy that watched from the house."

Tanya and Kate snorted a laughed as Irina sighed, "Why do you always choose the unobtainable ones Hale?"

Rosalie stuck her tongue out at the older woman, "I've had everyone I ever went after."

Irina shook her head, "Grow up Hale and not this one. She's broken Rosalie. I don't think she'll ever be fixed."

Rosalie's anger flared at Irina's words, "Fuck You." She snatched the file from Tanya's hand and stormed out of the small room. She took a deep breath before she opened the door and entered the interrogation room. Bella jumped in her chair and relaxed as Rosalie shut the door behind her, "Hey. It’s okay, just me. I'm sorry to have to do this."

Bella shrugged and smiled at her, "You know I love a woman in uniform." Her eyes raked down Rosalie's body unashamed and with a slight blush.

Rosalie felt that same heat and an achingly familiar throb between her thighs. _'She is going to be the death of me if this continues.'_ She thought as she looked at the girl.

She sat across from her and said softly, "Do you need some water?"

Bella shook her head, "Number one rule, do not take anything from a Fed."

Rosalie raised her eyebrows, "Who told you that?"

Bella shrugged, "Common sense and my sisters."

"Alice and Victoria, right?" Rosalie asked.

She watched Bella's muscles tense and she became still as a muscle in her jaw jumped rapidly.

 _'Fuck,'_ she thought as Bella eyed her suspiciously.

"Bella I just want to ask you a few questions okay. You're free to leave whenever you want."

She didn't move and Rosalie took that as a good sign. "Isabella Swan-"

"Don't call me that!" Bella spat at her, her eyes darkening with rage. "It's Cullen."

Tanya's voice filled Rosalie's ear, in the hidden earpiece she was wearing, from behind the glass. "She refuses to associate with him. I wonder if she knows what's going on. Give a little to get a little Hale."

Rosalie nodded to Bella, "Okay. I'm sorry but I need to know if you know who Royce King is."

Bella thought for a moment, a murderous glare directed right at Rosalie, "No. It doesn't ring a bell."

Rosalie took a deep breath and opened the file in front of her before sliding it to Bella, "Royce King is paying for the top attorneys to act on behalf of Charles Swan."

Bella's face drained of blood and became paler than Rosalie was comfortable with, but she pushed on, "Royce King is his nephew and your cousin. He owns and operates King Enterprises. We have reason to believe, if his attorneys are successful and Charles Swan is released from prison, he will try to find you."

Bella went even whiter. Rosalie's heart hammered in her chest as she watched Bella's eyes. She watched her fall apart, pain burning her bright icy blue eyes. She watched the girl as memories played behind the sorrow filled eyes and then watched the girl, the woman, put all of it away and blankness came over her face. Her eyes became empty and dead looking. Rosalie's heart stopped seeing the dead eyes on the woman she had fallen for with just one look.

Bella's voice was hollow and much like her eyes dead, emotionless, "I'm free to leave correct."

Rosalie's heart broke, "Yes." She said softly staring at the desk in front of her as Isabella Cullen swiftly left the room.

In her ear she heard Tanya's voice, "You did good Hale. That's more than we've ever had. This is good news." Rosalie pulled the small earpiece from her ear and sat it on the table before she gathered the file. She ignored the others as she retreated to her office alone.

Rosalie was good at hiding her feelings. She's been doing it since her and Emmett were kids. She sat in her office for the rest of the day alone and filled out paperwork from the last case she had. Her mind kept drifting to Bella and she found herself staring at a paper for god knows how long before realizing nothing was on it.

Around seven that evening her office door opened and Tanya stood aside as none other than Victoria and Edward Cullen entered the room swiftly. Victoria slammed a hand onto Rosalie's desk and her voice was laced with a promise as she spoke, "I told you to stay away from my sister."

Rosalie calmly sat her paper down and said, "I needed to inform her of the current situation. Would you rather her be surprised when he shows up on her doorstep."

Victoria opened her briefcase and handed a packet of papers to Tanya, "I'm filing a restraining order on this entire department on behalf of my sister."

Rosalie stood, "You can't do that! She needs to be protected."

"Not from people that are just as bad as that sick piece of shit." Edward said darkly.

"That's enough!" All of them jumped and looked at the doorway. Bella stood with her arms crossed over her chest and her muscles looking menacing. She glared at her siblings as she snatched the pack of papers from Tanya.

"This is none of your business, either of you." She tossed the papers at Victoria and her eyes landed on Rosalie, "Rosalie I owe you an apology."

Victoria shook her head angrily, "You owe her nothing Isabella."

"Victoria, why don't you and Edward go talk to Tanya Denali in the hallway, I'll be there in a minute."

Tanya's eyes widened slightly since she hadn't been introduced to Bella before. Victoria huffed and led Edward out of Rosalie's office. She watched them leave and Tanya smiled as she followed. Bella crossed the room quickly as Rosalie walked around her desk.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I-"

Bella cut her off with a kiss.

When she pulled back, she said, "Remember you asked if I believed in love at first sight?"

Bella nodded, "I didn't until I met you."

Rosalie smiled, "I know the feeling." Bella leaned up on her toes and kissed her again.

Rosalie felt happiness in her chest as her heart swelled. Bella's lips felt so soft and perfect against her own. They were cool and tasted like a hint of mango. She ran her tongue along Bella's bottom lip requesting entrance and Bella hungrily obliged.

Their tongues danced and swirled together like two rivers joining into one. The joy Rosalie got from just a kiss from this girl was overwhelming. Heat rolled down her spine as electricity tingled her skin where bare skin touched bare skin. Her clit throbbed hard and she moaned into Bella's kiss.

Bella shifted and Rosalie felt Bella's knee slide between her legs. For once in her life Rosalie didn't fight it, didn't push away and leave. She wanted Bella to make her feel good, to push her to the edge of bliss and shove her off it. To make her fly with ecstasy and leave her body behind as she screamed Bella's name.

Bella pushed Rosalie back gently to make her sit on her desk. Rosalie watched Bella pull her t-shirt over her head and place it on Rosalie's lap. Rosalie took in Bella's black muscle shirt, and the scars that were visible on her body. She swallowed as Bella asked, "May I see you again?"

Rosalie nodded, "Please."

 _'Way to sound desperate Hale.'_ Rosalie shook her head at her own thoughts.

"I would love to see you again and continue this with less prying eyes around." She grinned at the girl standing in front of her.

"Then I'll find you soon. Oh, and this was to clear up any confusion about that first kiss." Bella kissed her lips gently, biting Rosalie's bottom lip firmly before walking out of her office with a smug smirk on her face.

Rosalie ran her tongue across her bottom lip and felt the teeth marks Bella had left. Then she glanced down at the shirt in her lap. She moved the shirt and saw a sticky note stuck to the inside.

_Rosalie,_

_Burner number no one knows I have. I'll call back as soon as I can but try not to use it unless it's important, or for a date. Date works too. See you soon Mi Amor._

_Bella_

Rosalie grinned at the sticky note with the number and slipped it into her wallet as Tanya and Emmett walked in greedily.

"So, give us the deets." Emmett said.

Rosalie shook her head, "You've been spending way too much time with Kate." Rosalie began to stand and then froze. She quickly sat down on the desk, keeping the shirt over her lap.

"Tell us over dinner tonight." Tanya said with wide eyes and grabbed Emmett's arm. "Well, be there at nine." She pulled Emmett out the door and gave Rosalie an incredibly happy, and knowing, smile as she shut the door.

Rosalie sighed and stood up. There was a wet spot on her jeans where her heat had soaked through onto Bella's knee. No one had ever made her that wet. In fact, her clit was throbbing something awful, but she didn't want anyone to touch her, only Bella. Only ever Bella.


	3. Unexpected

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight. All is SM!

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Rosalie entered her apartment at ten pm that night and stared at her living room. The white sofa wasn't cheap, but it fit with the rest of the décor, mostly consisting of knock off designer models. Her salary wasn't exactly up there as top paying jobs even though they risked their lives every day. She felt her muscles getting tired as exhaustion crept up on her and she collapsed on her sofa. Ever since that afternoon all she could think about was Bella and where she was. How did she know all of them by name? Why were her siblings so protective over her if it wasn't just about Charles Swan? She felt like she had circled the rabbit hole and was about to dive headfirst inside.

Two knocks sounded on her door before it swung open and her self made family walked in, carrying bags of takeout food and pizza boxes.

"So, food while we talk or after?" Kate grinned at her.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and sighed as Emmett plopped down on the sofa next to her, "During. I'm hungry."

Kate chuckled and sat in his lap, "Your always hungry honey."

Rosalie smiled at them before glancing over at Tanya. She jerked her head, "Help me get the drinks?" She nodded and followed her best friend into the kitchen. Tanya leaned back against the counter as Irina stood in the doorway, "So that was a hell of a gift she left you."

Rosalie shook her head as she pulled beers out of the refrigerator, "That wasn't a gift. It was a tease."

Tanya laughed as Irina crossed her arms over her chest, "You're playing with fire Rosalie."

Rosalie sighed, "You don't know everything Irina."

"I know you. I know how your game works remember." She glared at her.

Tanya frowned, "Hey you two, we aren't here to argue. Irina lay off Rosalie. Rosalie you know Irina is just looking out for you."

"Not this time Tan." Irina said angrily, "That girl has been through enough and what do you think she is going to do when Rosalie here has her way with her and then tosses her aside like she's trash? A freak notch to add to her headboard."

Rosalie couldn't control the anger as it exploded in her chest. She grabbed Irina by the front of her jacket and slammed her back against the wall, "She is not a freak. This isn't some game Denali."

Irina glared at her, "You always turn this into a game Hale."

"Oh, cat fight!" Emmett exclaimed as he stood in the doorway with his eyebrows raised at the scene before them.

Kate frowned, "What did Rosalie do this time?"

Rosalie let go of Irina and stepped around the group, "Lock up when you leave." She snapped before she slammed the door to her apartment.

_'How dare Irina come into my home and accuse me something I didn't even do.'_ She thought bitterly as she walked down the street.

All she wanted was Bella. For some unknown reason she had it in her head that Bella was the one and she hated it. She never believed in love at first sight or that soul mate bullshit. Why now, was every thought she had consumed with Bella? Hell, she doesn't even know the girl at all and yet she was all she could think about. She always believed that people who married their high school sweethearts were idiots. There are so many fish in the sea, as the saying goes, so why not look around first. She did her fair share and yet when she thought about looking for someone now, Bella's face appeared in her mind and she didn't want to.

She had been so distracted that she hadn't realized the fact that the sun was slowing lighting up the sky and she hadn't had any sleep. She made her way back to her apartment and was relieved when she found it empty. A note on the refrigerator from Emmett assured her that there was plenty of leftovers to keep her feed for the rest of the week. She smiled as she stumbled to her bedroom and collapsed into a dreamless sleep on her bed.

For the next four days Rosalie worried over where Bella was. She hadn't heard from her and she threw herself into work. She had a few closed trials to testify at and some paperwork, okay a lot of paperwork that was long overdue. Her mind would wonder to the gorgeous brunette with bright icy blue eyes often and then it was hard to get her mind off her.

She was tempted to call Bella, but she had said the phone was for emergencies and no one knew she had it. How could she call her and then if something happens it would be her fault? She hated to think of the possibilities. So, she worked.

She testified at her trials and watched as the criminals were given guilty verdicts. She did her job, and she did it well. She had more convictions under her belt than even Tanya did but she was happy not being in charge. She liked arresting the bad guys and making sure they were put away for a long time. She hated paperwork and Tanya had a lot of that, so she was happy to be where she was.

As she sat in her office, she stared at the sticky note that had been sitting in her wallet since she had last seen Bella, wondering if they would ever see each other again.

Tanya threw her office door open, "Move out."

Rosalie swung her blazer on and fell in line next to Emmett. They followed Tanya out of the building and into a waiting SUV. Rosalie drove to the location Tanya typed into the GPS.

"Six of the FBI’s most wanted were just spotted on a security camera at a break in at a local bank."

"Holy shit." Emmett said shocked, "Wait. How'd we get this lucky?"

Tanya shrugged, "No idea but we aren't going to complain. We have a chance to capture six of the FBI's most wanted and that's what we are going to do. Kate and Irina are bringing a team in to meet us."

Emmett popped his knuckles, "Game time."

They pulled up in front of the bank and parked. It was surrounded by local cops and they were quickly ushered through the police tape as Tanya flashed her badge. Gunshots fired from inside and everyone took cover behind the swarm of police cars. Officers returned fire as the doors on the side of the building burst open. People ran out into the alley and towards an abandoned building at the other end of the trash littered alley. One team of FBI agents, including Rosalie, was following on their heels and one team was going to cut them off at the other end of the alley.

Three men were tackled by the agents in front of the group and cuffed quickly. Shots were fired by a few of the fleeing felons, as the rest dodged into the condemned building, causing everyone to dive behind whatever they could use for cover. Rosalie and Emmett ducted behind a large commercial dumpster as bullets lodged into the opposite side of the metal container. The gunfire stopped and her group followed them into the building with guns drawn.

The building was almost pitch black as they entered silently, and Rosalie's adrenaline was at an all-time high. It pumped through her veins so fast her senses were extra sensitive. She could hear footsteps to her right and spun around in time to see the gun pop out from around a wall. She slid behind a pillar as two shots echoed through the building and lodged into the pillar, she was behind, spraying her with plaster dust.

Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness around her and she peeked around the corner at the same time as the male holding the gun peeked. She fired two shots into his chest, and he dropped the gun, falling onto his back. Emmett, with his gun aimed at the fallen criminal, approached quickly and knelt. He checked for a pulse and glanced back at Rosalie shaking his head. The man was dead.

Rosalie spotted two figures dash into the stairwell as Tanya tackled a female, knocking the gun across the floor. Emmett turned to help Tanya and shouted at Rosalie as she ran into the stairwell, "Rosalie wait!"

He refocused on the remaining male that was firing shots wildly in the air as he ran towards the double doors. He was torn between following his sister and wanting to capture this deadly man. Irina and Kate appeared at the end of the hall with their guns raised and shouted for him to freeze.

Rosalie slid her gun into her hip holster as she ran up the stairs one floor below the two fleeing people, griping the railing to pull herself quickly up the stairs as she took two at a time. On the eighth floor they exited the stairwell and Rosalie had caught up to them. The taller person on the right tripped on something in the floor but caught its balance and ran to the opposite end of the large open room, where another stairwell was located.

Rosalie, focused on catching them, didn't see what the person tripped on. Her foot landed on the floor and the small crack opened up as the floor dropped out from below her. Her ribcage slammed against the floor as she tried to grasp the tiles to keep from falling eight floors down.

Emmett screamed out to her from below as he barely missed being hit by falling debris, diving into the entrance alcove as a loud boom shook the building. He stood quickly and stared at the large chunk of floor that had nearly ended his life. He shoved that thought out of his mind as he dashed to the stairwell and prayed his sister could hold on long enough for him to get there.

Rosalie looked up as she slowly slid, her nails digging into the crumbling tile desperately seeking a grasp on something. She felt the sharp pain in her fingers as her nails began to separate from skin and her body continued its slide, not finding anything to dig into. Her heart hammered in her chest as the thought of death crossed her mind and she hoped it would be a quick one. The one who tripped ran through the door and disappeared but the shorter one spun back to look at Rosalie.

"Don't you fucking let go Rosalie!" Emmett's voice echoed up through the opening and the unknown person ran at a sprint towards her.

A cold hand wrapped around her own and pulled with all its strength. Rosalie grasped the persons wrist with her other hand as the person pulled her up and away from certain death. The person fell backwards, and Rosalie landed on top of her, she could feel heaving breasts against her own. The female knocked her off and tried to run. Rosalie caught her ankle and used the female's leg and body to pull herself up. The female shoved her shoulder into Rosalie's gut and ran her backwards into a wall.

Adrenaline flooded Rosalie's brain and she brought her knee up to the girls face in the darkness. The female stumbled backwards, and Rosalie ran into her, shoving her shoulder into the girl’s gut and slammed her backwards into and through a rotted wall. They crashed into an old small room and landed on the floor in a cloud of sheetrock dust as pieces of the wall rained down on them.

The female rolled away from her and they both stood at the same time. The moon light shining through the window met the girl's bloody face and Rosalie stared at her wide eyed as her heart seemed to stop and everything around them faded away. Bella grabbed the front of her shirt and jerked her into a passionate deep kiss. Rosalie's arms instantly wrapped around her as the realization that the woman who saved her, was none other than the woman she's in love with.

Bella pulled back and Rosalie said quickly, "Why?"

"It was a set up. I had no choice Rose. They were about to find out that I've been talking to you. They would have killed me."

Emmett's voice echoed through the building, "Rosalie! Where are you?"

She kissed Bella again, "You have to go, now. Please come to me soon. I need you Bella. I've been worried about you." Bella nodded, kissed Rosalie again and ran from the room, disappearing through the dark stairwell that the other criminal escaped through.

Rosalie stepped back through the wall as Emmett exited the opposite stairwell. He looked over at her and said, "Rosalie! Are you okay?"

She nodded at him, "I lost him. He bolted out of this door while I was preoccupied."

"You almost gave me a fucking heart attack and nearly killed me in two different ways." He shook his head. He skirted the edge of the large hole carefully and took her hands in his larger ones, "Are you okay?"

She looked down at her bloody fingers as they throbbed violently and spotted the blood on her knee that wasn't hers. Her heart ached slightly at the thought that it was Bella's but with the amount of adrenaline that was flowing through both of their bodies she was actually surprised neither of them did more damage than they had.

She grinned up at him, "I'm good. A little shaky but I did almost fall eight floors and land on top of my bear of a brother."

He laughed and pushed her playfully before hugging her tightly. They made their way down the stairs through the door Bella had disappeared through and Emmett kept glancing at her to reassure himself that she was okay until they entered the lobby area.

Tanya shoved Rosalie, "Don't ever fucking do that again. Next time you take back up."

Rosalie glared at her, "I almost had them and if I had backup then two of us would have fallen to our deaths."

Tanya glared at her for a moment then frowned as her eyes landed on the blood stain on her knee, "When we get back, I will meet you in your office." She turned on her heel and led her handcuffed female out the doors.

.

.

Two hours later Rosalie was sitting at her desk drinking hot coffee and sighing happily. They had five of the six that had been seen on the cameras at the bank, in custody and the media was going absolutely nuts over it. The FBI had just captured five of the top ten of their most wanted and everyone was having a field day with it. Tanya had been in a press conference when Rosalie finally finished her report of the shooting and killing of one of the men and she learned that one other had been killed in the shootout by Irina.

She was happy. She had finally seen Bella, and got a few kisses from her, and now she could relax with the promise that Bella would come to her soon. She smiled as she drank her coffee and leaned back in her chair.

Until Tanya walked in and slammed her door shut, "What are you hiding?"

Rosalie's blank face stared at Tanya, "Excuse me?"

"Cut the fucking shit Hale. I saw two people run into the stairwell."

Rosalie rubbed her forehead. She couldn't keep it from her best friend and boss, "Bella. Bella saved me. The other guy ran away and left me there."

Tanya collapsed in the chair in front of Rosalie's desk, "Do you have any idea how fucking scared we were? To see you dangling eight floors above and we knew that Emmett wouldn't reach you in time." She shook her head.

Rosalie took a deep breath, "At that moment Tanya I honestly wasn't thinking about any of you, not even Emmett."

Tanya frowned at her, "Who then?"

A small smile curved her lips up, "Bella."

Tanya shook her head, "I'll revisit that later as your friend but as your boss why was she there?"

"She said she had no choice. One of them was about to find out she has been talking to me and they would kill her. She said it was a setup, the five our teams got. They were led into a trap knowing that their faces would be seen."

Tanya shook her head, "So Isabella Cullen is a good guy in all of this?"

Rosalie nodded, "I think she's caught up in something she wants no part of. I'm close to finding out what that is. I just…I need more time with her. I need her with me, so I know where she's at and that she's safe."

Tanya smiled, "You've fallen for her, haven't you?"

Rosalie smiled, "Yeah. I have. I crave her Tanya." She stood and opened the blinds looking out to the floor where people were congratulating each other for capturing six wanted felons.

Rosalie smiled at her brother as he hugged Kate and high fived Irina. The only thing missing for her was Bella. She wanted her in her arms. She felt the guilt at the blood she had caused on Bella's face, but it had been extremely dark in that building and it's not like she knew Bella just by feeling her body, yet anyway.

Tanya stood beside her, looking out at her family, and smiled at her wife and sister, "I know what you mean. I don't know what I'd do if it was Irina in Bella's position."

Tanya shuddered just thinking about it and had sympathy for the young girl who had been through so much in her life at just nineteen years old. Not to mention all the things she could possibly be going through at this very moment. She eyed Rosalie closely. They have been best friends since they were in diapers. She had never seen Rosalie get so worked up and worried about someone before and for once she was happy for her. Rosalie finally had someone to live for. All these years she had worried that Rosalie had a secret death wish because of some of the risks she would take on the job.

Now, as she studied her best friend, she could see the spark in her green eyes. The love and happiness that hadn't been there since they were children was swirling wildly, freely.

"We'll find her Rosalie. I promise and then we'll keep her safe."

Rosalie smiled at her friend, "I know."

Tanya sighed, "The guy you killed was wanted for a high-profile murder. Internal affairs will be here in the morning and you know the routine. You have to talk to Dr. Angela Weber."

Rosalie groaned, "Psychology is not a science. I hate shrinks."

Tanya snorted a laugh, "Don't shoot anyone and you wouldn't have to talk to her."

"Har, har." Rosalie grimaced.

Tanya laughed, "Don't say I didn't warn you. Gun." She held her hand out.

Rosalie sighed and pulled her weapon from her hip holster and handed it to Tanya. She hated this part of the job. The criminal had been shooting at her, trying to kill her and she shot him in self-defense. Hell, half the damn department had been there and shooting back. Just because she had better aim and had hit what she was aiming at, it felt like punishment for being a good shot.

She sat behind her desk and watched the sun rise outside her office window as she thought about Bella, again. What was she doing there? How did she know all of them? Why is it every time she thinks about the girl, she comes up with more questions than answers?

She shook her head angrily as a knock sounded on her door. She looked over and saw Dr Angela Weber smiling at her from the other side. She sighed and waved her in.

"Good morning Agent Hale. Good to see you again." Angela said as she sat down across from her.

Rosalie put on a fake smile, "You too Doctor."

"Please Angela. Now then we can get started and try to finish as quickly as possible."

Rosalie sighed but nodded, "That would be perfect."

"Hmm." Angela said and she wrote something down on the yellow legal pad that was sitting on her lap.

Rosalie grimaced internally, _'Damn cryptic shrink.'_

"How are you feeling this morning Agent Hale?" Angela asked with the same smile.

Rosalie sat back in her desk chair, "Another criminal, well criminals are off the streets. So, good."

Angela nodded and wrote something down then asked, "I'd like to ask you a few questions about Isabella Cullen."

Rosalie's alarm bell began to bang against the inside of her head, and she put up her guard, "What about her?"

Angela still had a smile on her face, "No one has ever gotten close to her before, until you. Why do you think that is?"

Rosalie leaned back as she studied the woman in front of her. Her brown hair rested on her shoulders and her black rimmed glasses sat near the end of her nose as she stared at Rosalie. Why was she so interested in Bella? Was she attached to the case in some way that Tanya hadn't told her? If so, why hadn't Tanya told her?

She needed to ask Tanya if Weber was a part of this case but needed a reason to leave her office. She glanced down at her phone and pressed the volume button on her phone, making it vibrate on her desk, "I must take this call." She said as she grabbed her phone, "Mind if I take a moment?"

Angela shook her head as she stared down at a file, "Please."

Rosalie walked quickly out into the large room outside of her office and caught Tanya's eye as she dialed. Tanya pulled her phone out as she stared at her from across the room, "What's up?"

Rosalie glanced over at Angela through her office window, "Is she assigned to Bella's case?"

Tanya shook her head, "No. I've told you everything. Why do you ask?"

"Because she's asking questions about Bella." Rosalie said as she walked back into her office, slipping her phone back into her pocket. "Sorry about that." She sat in her chair as she faced the woman across from her.

Angela pushed her glasses up her nose, "No problem. So, about Isabella Cullen?"

"Are you apart of the case? It's my job to protect the cases that I have, you understand." Rosalie said with a sharp tone.

Angela's smile faded suddenly, "I am. I just need an answer Agent Hale."

Rosalie felt the growing suspicion in her gut and shook her head, "I'm supposed to talk to you about the shooting nothing more. If you want information on another case, you'll have to talk to Director Tanya Denali."

Angela's eyes narrowed in anger at her as she stood, "You'd be wise to work with me Agent Hale."

Anger burned beneath the surface as Rosalie stood and glared at her, "You'd be wise not to threaten me in my own office Weber."

Emmett hurried in at that moment and glanced between the two angry women before he focused on his sister, "We have work to do if you're done here."

Angela Weber's eyes flashed in anger one last time at Rosalie before she gathered her things, "We were just finishing up here. Thank you for your time Agent Hale." She walked quickly out of Rosalie's office.

Emmett frowned at the doorway, "What the hell was that about?"

Rosalie was still glaring at the door as anger simmered inside, "She was asking questions about Bella."

"Like what?" He asked suddenly concerned.

"How I was able to get close to her when no one else could."

Tanya entered her office, "I have Kate and Irina looking into information on Angela Weber. Let's focus on this case right now and when they find something, we will revisit it."

Rosalie nodded, feeling the anger sizzle slowly before it was under control again. Why did it seem like everyone was suddenly after Bella?


	4. Trust Issues

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight. All is SM!

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Bella stood just inside the stairwell as Emmett's voice echoed around the floor and her heart beat painfully hard in her chest, "Rosalie! Are you okay?"

She quickly descended the stairs knowing that Rosalie would be okay now that Emmett was with her. She could hear the commotion of the federal agents in the lobby as she slipped quietly into the basement, keeping to the shadows. At the bottom of the stairs Tyler stood waiting for her.

His dark skin made him hard to spot him, but her eyes were better at night than during the day. He bounced from foot to foot anxiously as she passed him.

"What the fuck Bella? Where the hell did you go?" He asked as he followed her through the pitch-black basement.

"Had a run in but it's sorted."

She glanced at him over her shoulder as she led the way to the storm tunnel entrance at the back corner of the large basement. He eyed her curiously but followed in silence.

She climbed down the rusted metal ladder and dropped the last few feet into the storm tunnel, pausing to wait for Tyler. She thought back to high school when she had met him and shook her head.

 _'Old times should be kept in the past,'_ she thought as Tyler landed next to her.

They began the long journey through the maze of tunnels in silence. After what felt like an hour Tyler spoke, "What are you doing Bella?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Walking."

He glared at her for a moment, "I know you didn't go back to fight that Fed."

Her heart beat faster as fear coiled in her stomach and adrenaline pumped into her veins. She gritted her teeth before stopping to look at him, "What are you talking about?"

He shook his head, "I know The Ice Queen Bella."

They stood facing each other, staring at one another. Waiting to see if the other would give something up. Finally, Bella shook her head, "Don't know what you're talking about. I got away just like you."

She turned on her heel and headed towards the dawns light that was shinning in through the exit of the tunnel. She could hear his footsteps behind her, and a chill went down her spine.

If there was one thing Charlie had taught her that she would dare remember it was to always trust her gut. He had been chief of police in the small town she was from and he always told her how his gut would save his life and keep him from getting caught. She shuddered slightly remembering but pushed herself onward, focusing on the man behind her.

She stepped around a few homeless people that had chosen the tunnel for their night and glanced back at Tyler. He stared right back at her as he stepped over some garbage and she felt the urge to run creep up her spine. She bolted from the tunnel and heard his heavy footfalls behind her. She felt her calf muscles begin to burn as she ran up the incline of the small concrete arroyo. Once at the top she sprinted towards the parking garage that stood next to the biggest hospital in the city. She knew she could lose him in there and if by chance she couldn't, well there were plenty of cars to choose from.

Her eyes adjusted quickly to the dark garage as she jumped the concrete barricade and sprinted into the sea of cars that lined the bottom level of the structure. She ducted below a black Mercedes and controlled her breathing, staying silent in the empty garage. Footsteps echoed off the walls and vehicles as she laid flat on her stomach to peer under the vehicles. She watched feet jogging down the center aisle, causing her to slide underneath the Mercedes.

"Bella you don't understand. I don't want to hurt you." Tyler called out as he searched for her.

She rested her hot cheek on the cool concrete as exhaustion tried to claim her body. She cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted, "Why don't I believe you?"

She rolled out from under the car and slid under the vehicle four cars down. The footsteps stopped and she watched as his feet turned slowly in a circle, "Ice Queen Rosalie Hale. I know her Bella. You honestly think you're the only one working both sides of the field?"

Bella frowned, "This isn't high school Tyler."

"No this is life and death Bella, and I can help you, if you'll let me." His voice was further away.

Bella slid out from under the car and slowly peeked around. Tyler stood near the entrance to the parking garage and she stood up, surprising him.

"Then whose team are you on Tyler Crowley?" Bella asked as she kept the vehicles between them for protection.

He smiled at her, "That's classified but I can tell you that Hale isn't the only one who can help you out of this mess."

She shook her head. Even if she wanted to believe Tyler, which she didn't, she would never turn away from Rosalie. In just a short time she had broken every rule she had ever made since she was taken away from Charlie Swan. She had promised herself to never let anyone in, other than the two people who had saved her. The only two to ever keep their promises.

Carlisle and Esme have been the ones to save her, to care for her the way she never knew possible. Carlisle was the man that Bella turned to for safety, the person she knew would always be there for her. Esme was the one that Bella felt free with, able to discuss anything and everything that was on her mind. The one she could confide in and not be treated like a freak.

Now there was Rosalie.

Rosalie had pursued her even after Bella had tried to stay away from her. Of course, she had seen her at the gym many times and of course she wanted her in so many ways she wasn't sure were completely legal, but she stayed away. Then Rosalie found her at Juan's house and every part of Bella knew that in all the times she had run in the past no one hunted her down. No one needed her.

Rosalie was different. She had hunted Bella down and she knew now that she would never escape Rosalie Hale. They would always find each other and, if she were honest with herself, she liked it. It thrilled her, excited her in ways she had never been excited before.

Finally, Bella shook her head, "Proof Crowley."

He nodded, "Proof you will have by the end of the day. Stay safe Cullen." He turned and left the garage, whistling as he walked away.

Bella frowned as she leaned against the black Mercedes and said, "What do you think?"

Carlisle Cullen emerged from the Mercedes she was leaning against and pulled her into a hug, "I think one day you are going to give me a heart attack and I don't trust him. At least not until you get proof about what he says."

Bella nodded and allowed herself to relax in her father's arms. She could feel the exhaustion starting to take hold as he kissed her forehead, "Let's go home."

She dreamt of Rosalie and when she woke, she had an overwhelming urge to see her. She lay in the guest bed at her parent's house just thinking of the blonde Fed. She glanced at the cell phone on the bedside table and sighed before slipping into the private bathroom.

Once dressed she made her way downstairs and found her family eating at the dining room table. She sat between Victoria and Alice as her mother smiled and handed her a plate of food. Victoria glanced at her and she felt a wave of nervousness flow over her. Alice avoided looking at her while Jasper and Edward wouldn't stop staring at her. She frowned at her father and he smiled as he nodded his head towards the TV in the kitchen. Her heart hit her stomach.

"Have fun last night Bella?" Jasper asked around a big bite of food.

She shrugged as she pushed the food around on her plate, annoyance mixing with guilt.

Edward grinned at her, "See any particular Fed last night?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips and the tension seemed to flee from the room. Victoria rolled her eyes, "Mind in the gutter much?"

He nodded happily, "Only because of you baby." He winked at her and everyone laughed.

Alice stood abruptly and swiftly left the room. Bella looked across the table at Jasper, "What's up with her."

He shook his head, "She's worried about you Bells."

Bella sighed and stood, snatching her plate causing everyone to laugh. She made her way to the back screened in porch and sat across from Alice at the metal table, "What's up Pixie?"

Alice shook her head, "You blow it off." Anger made her tone sharp.

Confused Bella asked, "Blow what off?"

"Ugh!" Alice stood and paced back and forth across the porch before finally turning back to face her, "You _are_ a danger magnet Isabella Cullen. You were literally an inch from death last week when you made that run and then last night you were with six of the FBI's most wanted and could have been killed."

Bella opened her mouth to respond that the only reason she had led them all there was because they _were_ going to kill her, but quickly closed her mouth when she saw the anger on Alice's face. _Now was not the time to be sarcastic._

"Do you have any idea what you do to this family when you do shit like that?" Alice glared at her with her arms crossed over her chest.

Anger began to simmer in her body, and she stood slowly, "You're one to talk runaway Mary Alice." Alice flinched at her name and Bella took a deep breath as the rage simmered, "Alice you know I have been trying to get away from him and everything he is. I'm doing my best."

"Your best isn't good enough Bella!" Alice snapped and then froze.

Bella's rage burst into her chest and she watched Alice shrink even smaller than she was to begin with.

Alice watched the normally bright icy blue eyes darken dangerously close to black as she stepped backwards. She hadn't meant to push Bella too far, but she had to watch Jasper worry about his little sister, watch all of them worry about the girl standing in front of her. She stared into Bella's eyes and pure unadulterated fear ran down her spine in a thick stream, making her shiver. Bella's eyes held a dark promise, one that Alice knew the girl always tried to hide.

The one thing Bella hated the most about herself. She had always been miserable about how quickly her anger seemed to come about, it always reminded her of Charlie. His anger would come on so quick she never had a chance to escape his wrath. As she got older, she could feel the rage just beneath the surface like a monster trying to claw its way out of her chest, it's cage.

She spun on her heel as Alice said, "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean-"

Bella stopped, "I know what you meant Alice. I'm sorry I'm not the person everyone wants me to be, but I am me and that is all that matters."

She strode quickly into the house and ignored the calls from her family as she left the house through the front door. She hated this feeling, this rage that she couldn't control. She never wanted to be like Charlie and yet she knew that the more the rage escaped she would one day become what she despised the most.

She jumped into her black Denali and peeled out of the driveway leaving the smell of burning rubber behind her. She sped towards the city as memories danced across her mind, playing repeatedly. She needed to calm down, but nothing had ever worked before.

Rosalie Hale's face crossed in front of her mind and she slowed the vehicle down as a wave of calm spread through her body like warm water cascading over her skin. She smiled as she pulled to a stop in front of Riley’s house. She slipped around to the backyard and took the key from under the mat.

The house was lit up as she entered the kitchen and Riley grinned at her, "I want details."

Bella shook her head as she chuckled, "Not a chance. I need to get an address."

He nodded, "Your stuff is where you left it Chica." He motioned to the bookcase.

She pulled on the book _'To Kill a Mockingbird'_ and the hydraulics slowly slid the bookcase to the left revealing a hidden door. Riley followed her through the door and down to the basement happily.

He smiled widely at her, "Does anyone know about your engineering abilities?"

Bella grinned at him, "Nope."

"So, what's the address?" He asked as he dropped into a bright red bean bag chair.

Bella took her seat in the rolling desk chair in front of a wide array of screens. She flipped a switch on the small black box next to the keyboard and smiled as the familiar hum of twenty different hi-tech, fully custom-built hard drives roared to life behind the wall of screens.

The keyboard flashed red as the keys lit up in the dark cool room as she said, "Personal."

He scoffed, "I let you use my house to hide your sick obsession and you won't even give me a hint?" His bottom lip jutted out in a pout as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared up at her with his best puppy dog look.

Bella laughed, "How can I say no to that?" She shook her head and turned back to the keyboard. She typed in her encrypted password.

"Bella I'm dying over here." He shifted on the bag.

She sighed, "Riley for one I own this house. For two you work for me, remember?"

He sighed dramatically and leaned back, "Yeah, as your beard."

"Ha. Everyone knows I love women as much as you love men. So just keep an eye on the security cameras while I work. It shouldn't take too long."

He stood and nodded, "You're so bossy." He grinned at her before dashing up the stairs.

She shook her head and turned to her computer. She was always amazed at how easy it was to find information on anyone and everyone, provided you knew where to look. She followed the new path to the dark web and began tracking Rosalie Hale the only way she was extremely good at, through hacking.


End file.
